A tragic love story Destiel
by DesCaswinchester
Summary: Dean and Cas are just trying to do their best in a world were it's far too easy to do your worst. Will Dean be able to save Cas from his fading grace and will destiny win or freedom? Because after all would you want a world of peace ruled without freedom or freedom ruled with no peace...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys umm i'm not very good at intros so here I go ...

This is my first fan fiction iv'e ever written so go easy on me haha... and its about Destiel but I might make another Destiel but a AU in the future if this one turns out okay. Anyway I hope you like it and if there are any mistakes or improvements to make, let me know, so lets get started.

Chapter 1- Only humans feel things

Cas had been gone for a few days now, which had made Dean worry constantly pacing around the room,

 _Great I can't find Cas and now Sam too!_

The phone had buzzed in his hand but when Dean looked down there was nothing important no missed calls... No texts, no leads.

Sam had randomly disappeared yesterday saying that he needed to go do something after finishing a long conversation on the phone. It had made Dean suspicious but he knew he couldn't keep chasing after his little brother trying to protect him like he was some kid, Sam was 22, four years younger than Dean.

Dean looked out of the windows seeing a small explosion of light erupt in a field far away, he assumed that the angels had already fell from heaven.

 _Cas..._

Dean jumped into his car and sped towards the commotion ignoring the speed limits and possible traffic lights. Dean frantically searched for Cas in the isolated field his heart clenching as there was no sign of the angel anywhere. When suddenly he came across an abandoned warehouse, he looked up hope filling his eyes.

"I'm coming for you Cas don't give up hope, I will find you because your family and I don't leave family behind" Dean finished his prayer making his way across the overgrown field.

There was a rustle in the brush followed by the snap of twigs, Dean instinctively pulled out a blade ready to defend himself. There was a silent moment. Nothing. Nothing happened but then Dean felt a sharp blunt pain which made him collapse to the floor feeling dizzy like his lungs would collapse in at any second.

"Dean" Cas chocked out as another demon punched him in the gut. Cas growled at him, blood trailing down his face, the demon grinned wildly as it dragged an angel blade softly across Cas' jawline.

Dean opened his eyes quickly glancing around his sore shoulder, the anger and pain seared into his eyes as he saw Cas being tortured. Dean frantically started pulling at the rope binds around his wrists, taking a sharp intake of breath as the wiry rough material cut deeper, restricting the blood flow in his arms, Dean felt numb from the pain but didn't care as all he thought about was survival, from pure hunter instinct.

''Dammit Cas!'' Dean growled, he wanted to kill those demons, to stop the suffering in Cas' blue eyes, he wanted too... No he _needed_ too, but couldn't.

"Dammit Cas" the demons mocked, laughing hysterically at Dean's efforts.

Dean was weak compared to the inhuman beings standing there, their daunting snarly grins seeping an intimidating demeanor around him. Dean knew that but somehow he thought if maybe he could buy Cas some time by annoying them or something. Dean tried not to show the desperation in his eyes smirking at them, releasing a low laugh. "you hit like an angel" Dean replied his voice low playing with the last words, as he extended the word 'angel' mockingly.

"What did you just say?" the demon snarled it's eyes glinting red, Dean suddenly felt his breath hitch as the demon grabbed his throat. Dean knew that he'd go down swinging, every hunter does, but not like this... Not today.

Dean paused for a moment struggling to think straight,

"Bite me" Dean spat between shallow breaths

"You little shi-"

"HEY ASSBUTT'' Cas barked, stabbing the angel blade through the demons chest. It let out an ear deafening screech before it's eyes glowed with deep red casting a bright glow around the room before it dimmed, a loud thud followed as the demon fell limply.

''Dean'' Castiel spoke as he walked over to hug him

"Hey its okay" Dean reassuringly patted Cas' back, however Cas only squeezed tighter. "Alright..." he laughed as Cas looked up at him with sad blue eyes. The angel always had a way of making Dean feel guilty, especially when he gave him _that_ look. Dean walked towards the warehouse doors, allowing the injured angel to lean on his shoulder for support.

They clambered into the sleek black car Dean's 'baby' as he so called it, the 67 Chevy impala, Cas sitting shotgun and Dean in the driver seat as he started the ignition, "wow listen to her purr" Dean proudly exclaimed as he started picking out some music through his box of cassette tapes,

Cas studied Dean's face as he picked up one of the tapes and dusted it off making a final noise of approval before slotting it into the cassette player.

Music:

{I been everywhere,

still I'm standing tall.

I've seen a million faces

And I've rocked them all

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride,

I'm wanted dead or alive...

Wanted dead or alive}

"This is interesting'' Cas' lips turned up slightly at the corners of his mouth forming a rare smile whilst watching Dean lip sync to the so called 'rock music'

''Bon Jovi'' Dean replied ''c'mon its a classic!''

Cas smiled, _Dean enjoys this song very much_ he thought as he listened to Dean sing loudly.

{I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side

I'm wanted dead or alive,

Wanted dead or alive

And I ride dead or alive}

As Dean finished the last line of the song the impala comes to a stop in front of the bunker. Dean jumps out the impala running over to Cas, he lends out a hand but Cas declines politely

''I've got this Dean'' Cas huffed wincing at the pain in his leg. He didn't want to be a burden to Dean and after all, this started because of Castiel's ignorance. So the least he could do was try.

Dean sighed and helped Cas anyway, ignoring the protests from Cas, once they were in the bunker Dean pulled his best friend onto the large bed in Dean's room. Cas cringed at the pain aching in his chest, he took of his top which revealed several wounds over his tensing muscles. Dean glanced away, trying to make it not awkward as Dean realised that he was staring at his best friends toned chest.

''What's wrong'' Cas asked concern evident in his voice, he moved closer and grasped Dean's face to focus on him.

Their faces merely inches away, Dean could feel his heart beating rapidly as Cas studied Dean's face who was still confused and oblivious to the situation-being an angel who doesn't understand human feelings or awkward situations. Dean looked away choking out a nervous laugh ''it's n-nothing'' he stammered and headed out of the room for the medical box.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Don't worry about it

Dean let out a long shaky breath he didn't realize he was holding in,

 _What the hell happened back there?_

Dean brushed away the images of Cas that violated his mind. He turned the corner and bumped into Sam, Dean's younger brother.

''Oh hey Dean'' Sam waved his hand euthisaticly ''how were you when I was gone?'"

''fan-friggin-tastic Sammy'' was all Dean could muster up as he walked into the bathroom grabbing multiple bandages from the medical box, he was pissed at Sam for not answering his calls.

''Dean... I'm sorry I wasn't there to help'' Sam apologized scratching the back of his neck, he continued ''I was working a shape shifter case with Jody mills''. Sam gave his brother the 'puppy eyes' look as he asked for forgiveness.

 _I was worried and that's not okay_

Dean wanted to say that and was about to argue back about how he had been worried as Sam never answered his calls or voicemail but instead he replied ''Yeah okay'' bluntly and swiftly dodged Sam, carrying on to his room. Dean stood at the door thinking of what to say, after a few minutes of pondering he opened the door slowly. Cas wasn't in there, ''Cas!'' he searched the room but couldn't find him anywhere. Dean hoped Cas hadn't just walked out on them, especially when Cas was vulnerable right now.

''What's up?'' Sam asked in concern looking at Dean who was running his hand through his hair.

''I cant find Cas'' Dean stood up, looking up at Sam who towered above him like a moose.

Sam raised his eyebrows, crinkles appearing on his forehead ''what was Cas doing here?'' Sam smiled, mischief sparkled in his eye before he said ''in Your room''

''Shut up Sammy'' Dean huffed, not in the mood for Sam's jokes.

''CasDean?'' Sam mumbled into his hand as he faked a cough.

''Don't you sta-''

Dean was interrupted by a loud clatter coming from the kitchen. He ran towards the sound and found Cas on the chair looking devastated as he attempted to heal the wounds.

''Dean I can't heal myself'' Cas whimpered through clenched teeth as he tried to sit up, his knuckles turning white gripping the table.

''It's okay'' Dean assured ''we'll do it the old fashioned way''.

Dean shifted awkwardly over to Cas, pouring peroxide onto a gauze, but hesitantly paused ''you know this is gonna hurt like a bitch''. Cas frowned as Dean cautiously applied it, watching Dean tense up as Cas jerked at the touch throwing his head back and cringing at the pain. Cas gripped Dean's wrist suddenly feeling comfort in the warmth and security. These human feelings that he didn't understand were overwhelming, why did he always want to be with Dean? Maybe because he had a protective aura that reassured Cas and was so understanding.

Cas felt himself staring into Dean's green eyes, it was a common habit that he had and it made Dean uncomfortable. Dean felt like Cas was mentally undressing him, shifting in his seat nervously.

''Cas your staring'' Dean started as he grabbed some bandages beginning to wrap them around the angels waist. Dean leaned forward to wrap around Cas' back, he could feel a warm breath tickle his neck that sent shivers down his spine. _Dammit Cas_

Dean gripped the table and pulled away, quickly brushing away the thoughts ''feeling better angel'' he joked, trying to avoid a 'chick flick' moment. Cas stared at Dean again, deeper and more meaningful than before,

''Thank you Dean''.

There was an intense silence which was broken by a faked cough, ''you know the last person that looked at me like that, I got laid'' Dean smirked

''very funny'' Cas replied sarcastically in his sassy tone, inspecting his bandages.

''Hey why don't you get some sleep, you look like crap''. Even though Dean thought Cas still looked good with his messy sex hair, he was just concerned that Cas hasn't even slept.

''I will soon'' Cas looked down at the floor thinking about his situation. Ever since the angels fell from heaven, Cas' grace started fading which meant that Cas was soon to be become human. Angels don't sleep. Neither eat. Yet Cas felt tired and sickly hungry, he was becoming more human every awakening day which scared him...

Dean looked at him one last time before walking to his room because he also felt like crap hoping that tomorrow will be a better one.

 **A/N- Sorry about the badly written Destiel stuff, I will post a new chapter everyday and if there are any improvements I could make please let me know**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- I always come when you call

Castiel's POV

I didn't sleep well as bad thoughts tainted my dreams by the future that was still to be determined. What would happen to me?

I must have been thrashing around in my sleep as suddenly there was a loud thud and a startling pain that rose in my chest. My eyes felt heavy as I acclimated to the unfamiliar surroundings, after blinking a few times in a trance I realized I was in one of the spare bedrooms, maybe someone had moved me after I fell asleep uncomfortably in the kitchen chair, leaving a half eaten peanut butter sandwich on the table. I noticed It was the middle of the night as the outside foggy window was pitch black, frost creeping around the edges.

I sat up, feeling uneasy as my head pounded profusely. Dean burst in with a look of panic on his face running over to me.

''Are you okay'' he whispered reassuringly rubbing circles on my back which I felt oddly comforting

''I'm fine'' I smiled weakly trying to not worry Dean because I wasn't fine. In fact I felt sick and confused at the colossal amount of feelings which overwhelmed me in which I didn't understand. Especially with Dean.

''No your not'' Dean pursed his lips in reply, my eyes went wide as if he could read my emotions, suddenly feeling a wave of guilt wash over.

''D-Dean'' I stuttered trying to find the words as he looked deeply into my eyes with his own green orbs.

''It's okay'' he stood and lent a hand in which I gladly accepted, Dean led me to the impala and I got in following his command. Dean started the car, and reversed out of the garage throwing his head over his shoulders to look at the surroundings. I gave Dean a questionable look furrowing my eyebrows together in confusion.

 _Where was he taking me?_

Dean carried on driving and I looked out the window watching my breath fog the glass, Dean had his hand on my left leg rubbing soothing circles on it with his thumb like he did earlier, feeling warm under his touch I let my mind wonder. However I didn't question him as I liked this moment, every time I was with him all my worries would disappear, I no longer felt alone. Someone _actually_ cared about me and Dean he... He changed me.

The impala came to a stop as Dean parked on the side of a hill, I got out feeling the icy wind encase me nipping at my nose. Dean was already sat on the hood of the impala tapping the spot next to him, I obliged shuffling onto the hood and watching the (what I thought was the waves of the ocean lapping across the beach side). The night was silent and serene, the sky was littered with beautiful stars. I let my gaze wonder feeling a presence watching me, looking down I see Dean who's smiling a toothy grin.

"You feeling better'' he breathed releasing a blow of steam which swirled in the air.

"Yeah'' I softly smiled watching the moon glow on Dean's face, extenuating his features, I hummed softly in approval never realizing how beautiful he is.

We sat like this for a while taking in the elegant scenery pointing out the constellations, I pointed to the big dipper constellation counting the stars that lined up and then explained the story to Dean ''this is my favorite constellation'' I started beaming at the sky ''Jupiter fell in love with the river goddess Callisto and they had a child called Arcas however-'' I stopped trying to remember the rest of the story than Dean spoke-

''Juno became jealous and turned Callisto into a bear, when Arcas grew older he decided to go hunting and shot the bear with a bow not knowing that she was his mother but at the last moment, just before the arrow struck, Jupiter placed Callisto and her son Arcas into the heavens as the constellations Ursa Major, frozen in time'' Dean finished my sentence and smirked. ''It's my favourite too''. I chuckled as I watched him in fascination, _why did I feel this way towards him?_

Soon my eyes felt heavy and I unconsciously felt myself lean onto Dean but I was too tired and cold to move away.

Dean's POV

I watched as the angel fell asleep on my lap, his chest moved in a rythmatical pattern as he breathed, curled up in a ball looking content. Cas looked fragile as if he would break at any moment if I woke him up, instead I scooped him up gently setting Cas down onto the backseat whilst I slid into the front carefully shutting the door. I drove home, casually checking over my shoulder every few minutes to make sure he wouldn't disappear.

when I arrived at the bunker, I scooped Cas back up and carried him into the guest bedroom [which was now his room] setting him down and lightly draping the covers over him, as I walked out I checked over my shoulder one last time before settling into my own bed. I stared at the ceiling thinking about protecting Cas before heading into a deep sleep.

 **A/N- Hey guys this chapter was sorta short so I'll be posting another chapter today XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Fading Grace

Cas woke up, recurring his thoughts and smiling at the dream he had last night, in which Dean had drove to the ocean side with Cas, he sat up and yawned in content. Cas ruffled his wings still keeping them invisible in case Dean walked in and freaked out.

A few moments later Dean _did_ walk in and he was holding a plate of stacked pancakes and a bottle of beer placing them on the bedside table which Cas looked at displeasingly not really hungry as Dean sat on the edge of the bed. The angel took a sip of the beer but disliked the bitter taste handing the bottle back to Dean.

''How are you feeling Cas?'' Dean gestured to his best friend's chest, which had begun to heal.

''Great'' Cas beamed feeling full of energy, this time smiling genuinely

''Awesome'' Dean looked back up his eyes glinting in the sun which had begun to rose peeking through the window which casted a warm glow around the room. Dean paused for a second reconsidering his thought ''did last night help?'' he suddenly blushed in the memory, looking away in hope that Cas wouldn't see. Which he hadn't noticed,

''What...'' Cas trailed off, he thought about the dream he supposedly had then suddenly felt embarrassed remembering that he fell asleep on Dean. Was it all real? There was an awkward silence between them until the angel spoke again with sincerity ''thank you Dean''.

They looked deeply into each other eyes as if words weren't needed at the moment just their gaze held meaning. Dean was a lot closer than he was before, there faces only inches apart. ''What ever happened to personal space'' Cas joked although he sensed tension in the air and a tightness in his throat, the tips of his ears felt hot as Cas felt Dean's soul mixing with his own, he could feel the 'profound bond' increasing making Cas' wings shuffle timidly. Although the moment was soon cut short as Sam knocked onto the door immediately making Dean pull away, he coughed into his fist mumbling about something that resembled inaudible profanities before heading towards the door swinging it open rather abrupt. Cas noticed that Dean's soul had retreated back towards his body, no longer intertwining with his own, Dean's soul was beautiful and had a protective aura that surrounded anything that he cared about.

''What's up'' Dean leant against the door frame trying to regain his posture

''I found a case in Missouri, So people have been killing their loved ones and it's been recorded on CCTV footage of them committing the murder however afterwards they didn't even remember doing it or where they were, sound like our thing?'' Sam asked not even realising Cas in the room.

''What so maybe a shape shifter'' Dean questioned

''Maybe... but get this, there was another person involved and in all cases. The suspect apparently were 'possessed' into doing it, like they had no control over what they were doing''

So a vengeful spirit?' Dean was getting even more confused ''well anyway lets check it out but it's a 6 hour drive so I'll get everything ready''

''Sure'' Sam walked into the kitchen to grab some food for the road. Dean turned to Cas who was already packing some stuff ''whoa, uh huh you need to rest'' Dean demanded pointing towards the bed, ''your not coming''. Cas could feel Dean's soul mixing with his own again as if it was trying to protect him, however Cas didn't embrace the comfort it offered and pushed Dean's soul away with his Grace.

''Dean please I wanna help for once'' Cas pleaded, his blue eyes shining ''I don't want to be useless anymore, every time I try to do something I always end up making things worse, let me make it up to you''.

Dean stared at Cas seriously debating his decision,''fine you can come'' the hunter headed towards the door but stopped for a moment staring at the floor, ''and your not useless Cas, I need you, you've always been there for me, looked out for me, your more important than what you think''.

One of Cas' past speeches ran through Dean's mind

 _I always come when you call, I gave everything for you_

 _I've rebelled against heaven and I done all of it... For you_

And with that Dean left, leaving Cas to think about how much Dean really cared for him.

 **A/N- Guys I have so much homework to do and coursework, I need to do revision as exams are coming up but I can't be bothered to do it because I procrastinate way to much. I need motivation XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Dreams of dust

Dean and Sam walked towards the impala and his best friend walked towards his car the Lincoln Continental Mark V, ''what are you, a pimp?'' Dean asked getting rewarded with an offended glare from Cas.

''I like it'' Cas simply stated pouting his lips in fake hurt.

''Well your not coming with me in that thing so jump in angel'' Dean grinned patting his 'baby'

Sam scoffed ''did you just call him angel''.

''N-No'' Dean face flushed with red looking out the window, turning up the volume of his music like he usually did to avoid anymore conversation, ''aw how cute'' Sam teased. ''Shut up Samantha'' Dean smirked making Sam give one of his signature bitch faces.

Cas looked confused but got into the back of the impala anyway resting his head against the window hoping that by sleeping the journey will go faster. The outside world soon became muffled as Cas started to dream about... Dean?

''Dean I'm sorry'' Cas cried out, tugging on Dean's sleeve in hope that he wouldn't run away.

''Don't touch me!'' Dean growled ''your not normal get away from me'', he tried to punch the angel in the jaw which Cas barely dodged pinning Dean against the wall.

There was a moment of silence as Cas hesitantly spoke "I'll choose you over and over again. Dean your everything to me, no matter what I'll keep choosing you'' Cas pleaded trying to find the spark in Dean's eye but his eyes were cold and filled with disgust.

''All good things must come to an end'' a voice in Cas' head whispered which sounded strangely familiar as Dean slowly disappeared in front of him, Cas watched with tear filled eyes as Dean turned to dust blowing away in the breeze.

Cas was always scared of being alone, having no one to care for him and yet Cas stood at the cliffs edge the wind ruffling his raven black hair as he took one. Step. Forward. Plunging into the darkness. His own hell.

''Cas... Cas, hey buddy wake up'' Dean cupped Cas' face in his hands gently tapping his cheeks.

''Dean, your okay?'' Cas faintly smiled, his hair damp and face wet.

''Cas you were having a nightmare'' Dean kindly reassured him as he unconsciously stroked the angels hair. Cas looked around and registered that they were on a double bed, in a small 1 bedroom motel room, with a small oval table in the middle of the room.

''Where's Sam'' Cas questioned looking around, ''did he already leave?''

''Oh umm he insisted that he would take another room, we don't have much money left to buy a bigger room'' Dean replied, suddenly realizing that they were alone. It was getting late so they had to book a motel as there was a lot of traffic otherwise it would of added another 3 hours to their already 6 hour long journey. As Dean looked down he wanted to hold Cas and tell him everything was okay, he looked so sad and broken but what if Cas thought it was.. _Weird_ ,

 _what if he thought it was awkward_.

''Well anyway, I'm gonna go and sleep on the couch''. Dean went to turn away but Cas grabbed onto the hunters sleeve

''Dean can you stay with me? I'm scared'' Cas whispered looking down shyly, fiddling with the sleeves of his trench coat which Dean thought was ridiculously adorable. ''Yeah of course Cas'' he smiled crawling onto the edge of the bed watching over him, ''just close you eyes and focus on the things that make you happy''.

''You make me happy'' Cas mumbled before closing his eyes, Dean swore he could of heard it but decided it was just his imagination, Dean watched Cas sleep contently his dark eyelashes casting a shadow over his face, Dean felt his vision fading, he was to tired to move as he lied down closely next to Cas, not attempting to move away due to needless effort.

A few hours later Sam opened Dean's and Cas' motel room walking into the kitchen looking for them,

''Hey guys, I brought food, I hope you like Chinese'' Sam announced walking towards the bedroom, but stopped promptly, a smile forming on the corners of his mouth as Sam saw Cas nuzzled into Dean's neck with Dean's arms wrapped around him. He slowly backed out and left the motel room returning to his own chuckling at how cute they were.

 _Because after all, good things take time..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- A Misunderstanding

The sun shone through the thin motel curtains making Dean stir in his sleep, he slowly opened his heavy eyes looking down at a figure beneath. Then it all clicked and Dean found himself wide awake, his heart thudding loudly, he felt a hot flush of heat as Cas snuggled closer. There was a lump in Dean's throat as he tried to carefully detach himself from Cas being careful not to wake the angel, Cas whimpered from the loss of body heat and started to shiver. Dean felt guilty and walked over to the cupboard to pull out spare bed covers laying them down over him.

 _Damn I must've fell asleep with Cas I was only supposed to be watching over him until he slept_ He mentally slapped himself and made his way to the bathroom.

Dean felt sweaty and decided to take a much needed shower, 20 minutes passed and Dean stepped out into the living room, hair dripping slightly and the loose t-shirt he wore was slightly damp clinging to his muscles. Dean had a craving for pie so he entered the kitchen and started to cook.

 _Maybe I should make some for Cas too_

Dean grabbed some ingredients and set out the plates on the oval table, grabbing two beers from the fridge.

 _This will do I guess_

Cas woke to the sweet smell coming from the kitchen as his stomach grumbled hungrily, he called out to Dean wondering if he was the one in the kitchen. A moment passed as Dean walked into the bedroom and suggested ''you look uncomfortable in those dirty clothes so...'' Dean looked down running a hand through his wet hair ''do you wanna borrow my spare ones?''.

The angel felt a warm feeling rise in his stomach as he imagined being in Dean's clothes, Cas pulled the neatly folded clothes arranged at the end of the bed closer, holding them to his chest. Cas nodded slowly at Dean, taking in the scent discretely. Dean left the room smiling as he went to eat his cherry pie.

Cas took off the tan trench coat and button up shirt, allowing his black wings to unfurl as they spread out, they always felt so uncomfortable tucked away, Cas no longer had the strength to keep them invisible anymore so that meant he just had to keep them squished together hidden away, which was very uncomfortable. After a moment of stretching the angel put on the freshly washed AC/DC band t shirt and blue jeans, not his usual attire but it was comfy. Cas got up and walked into the kitchen listening to Dean hum Metallica as he set the pie onto plates.

''Hey Cas'' Dean looked him up and down, a smirk forming on his face, ''you look good''. Cas felt his face flush a little at that comment but tried to compose himself before replying ''thank you Dean''. He took a seat on one of the counter stools but couldn't help but stare at Dean's drenched top, it was very distracting. ''So any news on the case'' Cas casually asked taking a bite from the pie, Dean on the other hand stuffed it into his mouth.

''Umm not yet'' he said between mouthfuls of food, ''but I bet you Sammy's found something''

They continued to eat in silence with the occasional muffled moans of pleasure from Dean as he scooped more pie from the baking tray taking thirds. There was a soft knock on the door before it opened as Sam walked in with his laptop. ''Hey guys'' Sam had a grin plastered on his face as he just stared at Dean who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

''Sammy you look constipated. Stop looking at me like that it's putting me of my food'' Dean stated, earning a resting bitchface from Sam.

''Cas I hope you too had fun last night'' Sam remarked trying to contain his laugh as he glanced at Dean's irritated face. Cas was very confused by this. ''What do you mean Sam? Dean watched over me until I fell asleep'' he stated not seeing anything funny about it.

''Oh really'' Sam chuckled, Cas examined Dean's facial expression who looked guilty of something as a sheepish expression replaced his irritation, Cas titled his head to the side like a puppy, still feeling confused.

''Ah it's nothing Cas'' Sam reassured the angel before opening his laptop to look at the police reports and for any recent unusual activity in weather.

''Whoa dude I just noticed your wings are showing'' Dean exclaimed with a shocked expression. ''There... awesome'' Dean walked behind him and curiously inspected them as they were tucked tightly under the shirt. Cas felt uneasy as Dean was probably judging them which made him feel self conscious. A hand brushed across them making Cas yelp in surprise, Dean quickly retreated his hand knowing that he had done something wrong ''I'm sorry Cas'' Dean spluttered out.

''It's fine Dean, it's just that no one has ever... touched them before'' Cas reassured him but his heart was racing loudly and he felt sweaty from the intense rush of emotion that came after Dean touched them. Though he smiled when he saw Dean untense. Sam coughed into his hand making the two snap back their attention to the younger brother, ''I think I know _what_ the thing is that is doing this to the victims'' Sam spoke squinting at his laptop screen.

''What is it'' Cas and Dean said in unison leaning forward waiting patiently.

''It's a siren'' Sam finally breathed out in disbelief, Sirens were usually found in North Dakota so it was unusual for one to be found so far south.

''A siren?'' Dean confirmed making sure he had heard it correctly

''Yeah apparently based on Greek mythology the siren makes the victim fall in love with it and then makes them kill who they love the most'' Sam pauses as he looks at the crime reports raising his eyebrows ''and get this, the vic's all had a large amount of oxytocin in their blood which is a love hormone, I guess they must of loved the creature so much that they'd do anything to prove their devotion''.

''So the victim is under some type of love spell? but why would the siren wanna make the vic kill who they loved the most'' Dean asked shrugging on his leather jacket

''I guess they gain pleasure and like watching the victims suffer after the spell has worn off and they realized they just killed their loved one, pretty sick if you ask me'' Sam got up pulling on his canvas button up.

''Well there's a bar downtown, maybe we should check it out and ask around'' Dean nodded towards Cas and Sam as they trailed behind him out of the motel.

At the bar Cas and Sam spoke to the bartender asking about the suspects claiming to be FBI agents, hoping that they'd stopped by before committing the crime. However, Cas was dazed and kept spacing out as he tried not to look over at Dean's direction who was flirting with one of the bartenders, she smiled hungrily at Dean. The women had blue eyes and dark hair with slightly tanned skin, Dean thought about how much she looked like Cas knowing that she would be the perfect substitute for him, him and Cas had been best friends for as long as he can remember but Dean's emotions were always conflicted as he was in denial about liking his best friend, Dean was also sure that Cas didn't feel the same way about him, only seeing each other as being no more than friends. Meanwhile Cas kept averting his gaze feeling a slight ounce of jealousy, whilst the flirtatious excited women led Dean outside.

''Oh come on dude'' Sam mumbled throwing his hands up and directing his annoyance at the now vacant spot where Dean had been. Cas also felt a hint of annoyance as they were supposed to be working a case and Dean was wondering off with a women already. Cas knew that Dean is straight but he couldn't help feeling depressed knowing that he could never have him. Cas thought about Dean's perfectly spiked hair and beautiful emerald eyes, the way his lips pursed when he was in deep thought and the way his eyes crinkled slightly when he laughed, _Dean was perfect in every way._

 **A/N- This chapter took a little longer to write, and I like the way Cas is getting jelous XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Murderous motives

The women pushed Dean against the brick wall, lust filling her blue eyes. She advanced on Dean closing the empty space between their lips. Dean kissed her lazily like he has done with the many other girls that he's been with but this time it was different. Dean pulled away before flashing a cocky grin ''your not even gonna tell me your name sweetheart?''.

''Not yet'' she teased as she traced the smooth leather of Dean's worn jacket

When Dean looked back up the sun was reflecting of her eyes intensifying the blue and he thought _beautiful blue eyes, just like Cas._

 _Wait why was I thinking of Cas?_

Dean pushed away the image and turned his attention to her as the women whispered something foul into his ear, his smile suddenly dropping.

''kill Castiel and you can be with me forever, please Dean... I can give you more than he can ever give to you.''

''Kill Castiel'' Dean repeated shocked, processing what was happening.

The next words she spoke made Dean's blood run cold ''if not than we can't be together Dean... You don't want that now do you?''

Unshed tears pricked at Dean's green eyes as he shook his head, unable to control the murderous motives. Dean walked back into the bar, slightly swaying, feeling dazed.

 _Cas must of went back to the motel._

Dean sighed in what sounded like relief? Maybe Dean could actually fight the love spell but the oxytocin pumping through his blood and the twitching of his hand on the angel blade persuaded him otherwise. He lost hope as his body thought the urge to call Cas... But failed. The number rang a few times before someone picked up. It was Sam.

Sam's POV:

''Dean?'' I asked worried becasue Dean never called Cas' phone unless it was an emergency, which raised some suspicions.

''Oh hey Sammy'' Dean spoke in a monotone voice but then spoke with a little more urgency and aggression ''where's Castiel?''.

I flinched at the use of Cas' full name, Dean had never used his best friend's full name before. Unless he was angry at Cas for some reason? So then I decided to replay the events of earlier.

*Flashback*

I watched Dean walk arm in arm with the women luring him away, I turned to see Cas who had an expression that I'd never seen before. I felt pity towards Cas, understanding how he felt

''What a dick'' I mumbled beneath my breath feeling anger towards Dean, though I carried on with my investigation and pick locked the door which led to the private staff room, the room was small and cramped, the walls looked old and weathered, some of the wallpaper was peeling off but the overall appearance was dreary and dark. The one thing that struck me as strange was the brightly colored hibiscus flowers in a large glass pot which stuck out in contrast. I made mental notes before heading back out to fetch Cas who was still staring at the door,

''Comon' Cas, lets head back to the motel'' I attempted a small smiled which hopefully looked sympathetic before heading out through the back.

*present time*

''Sam?!'' Dean snapped me back out of my thoughts as I was still wondering what the issue was

''Oh, um, yeah he's at the motel'' I mumbled pulling the phone away from my ear as not to become deaf from Dean's unnecessary shouting

''Great bye'' Dean rushed as the phone line suddenly disconnected.

I stood there for a while in confusion but that's when it all fell into place, a small fact stated on the police reports i'd read earlier that a hibiscus flower was left at each crime scene which was thought to be a mark of some kind...

How could I not see it before? I immediately knew that my bother had been infected with the oxytocin and rushed to warn Cas.

Cas was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling, waiting for Sam to come back from the library. But there was something troubling him, it was the fact that Dean was probably having the time of his life with a woman he just met whilst Cas always stayed in the shadows wanting Dean for himself. Cas couldn't stop thinking about it, the emotions he had been keeping buried inside finally opened up making warm tears trail down his cheeks. Cas was confused to what Dean's feelings truly were for him, he always gave off mixed feelings towards Cas, one moment they would be deeply looking into each others eyes and the next Dean would use sarcastic jokes whenever they got too close as if he was trying to push Cas away, as if Dean thought that loving someone was a sign of weakness.

Cas heavily sighed in frustration, quickly wiping away the tears with his trench coat sleeve when he heard an audible click of the door being closed, he sat up and saw a very tired Dean staring at him. Cas smiled brightly feeling comforted and all the pain eased away by Dean's presence but he noticed something was off, Cas could feel Dean's soul attacking his own as if it was fueled with rage, it wasn't green in color like usual but a black cloud. Dean neared Cas steadily and slowly as if he was stalking prey. Cas yelped feeling a wave of nausea when Dean unexpectedly punched him in the gut, he coughed spluttering blood, there was a blunt force of pain across Cas' cheek, again and again until he felt numb. Cas' wings ripped through his shirt in a surge of shock and adrenaline for defense but deemed ineffective, just about when Cas thought he was going to pass out there was a sharp tug on his hair as it was pulled back.

''Dean... Please'' Cas spoke hoarsely his voice thick with despair, remembering the nightmare he had which felt similar to this. It made Cas feel empty inside as if he doesn't deserve to live anymore, like he is worthless.

Dean had the same coldness in his eyes as if Cas was just another 'thing' he hunted, Cas knew Dean was disgusted by him. Dean was the only thing in Cas' life in which he anchored to, Dean was Cas' life support and without him Cas didn't think there was any point of living anymore. Cas remembered when he was ready to give up, ready to die but Dean saved him, he was the light in the darkness but now when Cas revisited the dark place in his mind the light had disappeared, he was alone the one thing that terrified Cas the most. So Cas stopped begging and closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate.

The door swung open and Dean was about to stab the angel but missed grazing Cas' right wing as a dark figure wrestled Dean to the floor. Cas opened his eyes startled from the sudden outburst. The larger figure looked towards Cas which he could barely make out as the lines of Sam's face. Cas finally gave in towards the heaviness of his eyes and the stinging pain of his wings, he ignored the pulsating headache and collapsed onto the cold stone floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Show me your wings

Dean's POV:

I was watching over Cas' unconscious figure, he had his black wings sprawled across the bed, feathers littered the floor around us and the injured right wing that I bandaged still hadn't healed as blood still seeped through,

So many questions ran through my mind, I was awake the whole time under that spell but it felt like I was possessed. _Why did Cas look so happy to die and why did he stop fighting?_

My mind was spinning from the lack of sleep, _I did this... He was my responsibility._

My thoughts were interrupted as Sam walked in, holding cherry pie-my favourite food, although I didn't feel like anything at the moment until I knew Cas was okay ''no thanks Sammy''

Sam looked at me quizzically as if I had grown another head, ''your saying no... To pie?''.

I didn't answer but instead decided to ask Sam about the Siren ''so how did you kill the thing that made me try to murder my best friend anyway?'' I laughed bitterly, frustrated that I could even hurt Cas.

''Oh, I remembered a fact from the police reports that stated a mark of some kind being left at the victims places and it was that same mark I found at the bar we were at, then you said 'Castiel' and I know you never call him that''.

 _Geek, he's so freaky intelligent how is he even my brother?_ I mused to myself cracking the first smile since 2 days before Cas was still conscious

While I was pondering I heard a faint gravelly voice call out to me, I immediately rushed over to Cas and tried to help steady him as he stood.

''Cas are you okay?'' I asked feeling very guilty as I caused all this

''Yes i'm fine, thank you for your concern'' Cas replied almost too formally- but then again when is he ever NOT formal, however he never looked me in the eyes as if he thought I was going to attack him... Again.

''Are you sure dude because it looks like you just went twelve rounds with a block of cement'' Sam commented taking in Cas' physical appearance. As I noticed as well that Cas looked badly bruised with small cuts on his left cheek.

The shirtless angel just waved him off and turned to walk away ignoring my protests for him too stay and rest, was he avoiding me? I ran over to him and grabbed his wrist, Cas looked at me and his eyes were filled with pain, the bright blue had became dull as tears welled up. Cas shrugged my hand away and let his wings spread before disappearing without saying a word. I stood there shocked at what happened before punching a hole into the nearest wall, watching the blood trickle down my clenched fist.

''This is all my fault'' I shouted to no one but myself

''Dean, hey he'll be back, just give him some time'' Sam tried to comfort me although I could tell by the uneven tone in his voice that even he didn't really believe what he had said.

Castiel's POV:

Dean grabbed my arm clenching my wrist, I was too frustrated to even look at him so I pulled away and did what I always do.

Run away.

After I left, I re-appeared in one of Sam and Dean's safe houses in the middle of no where, it was raining outside so I stared out the window thinking about what's happened in the past months, thinking about everything I've done, how useless I was. My mind is poison, but I let myself get deep in thought, depressing thoughts...

If Dean had feelings for me, why did I have to find out this way? I knew that I didn't deserve Dean, I was just a burden, a thorn in his side. I should've died when I fell from heaven, then I wouldn't be feeling this pain, _this_ guilty pain. Dean was equally depressed, I could feel it. This life we live it never gets easier, people Dean loves, his family and friends die around him. Sometimes he must think that everyone dies because of him, like it's his fault.

I don't want to admit it but Dean has the same feelings that I feel for him, otherwise he wouldn't of tried to kill me under the siren's influence. As Sam said, the siren makes you kill who you love most. But love only makes you weak so I need to stay away from Dean, to protect him so he doesn't go through the same pain losing me. I _want_ to be with Dean but how can he love someone as broken as me, with so many insecurities and suicidal intentions.

I just want to give up, It hurts, it hurts me to see Dean put on a brave face, always smiling like nothing bothers him, when I can tell that he's hurting. Sam and me was all Dean had left, but for some reason he always pushed me away, as if he was too scared to get close because he'd lose me too... So I'm doing him a favour I guess.

Now that I'm weak, that I'm in _love_. I was just dead weight.

My thoughts conflicted with each other as I was consumed with hate, I wish I could hurt Dean the way he hurt me but I could never be so cruel. I looked at the blade on the bedside table, I reached over and took it, the voices in my head that I knew all to well told me how worthless I was. The words cut through me like a knife-literally. As the blade plunged deep into my stomach. The white hot pain seared through me like a spreading disease.

Dean was praying to me, I could hear it. But I was more distracted by who was standing in front of me, Gabriel.

''Hey Cassie'' Gabriel smiled delighted to see me, he did know I was dying _right?_

''Gabe leave me alone'' I choked out, each word more difficult to say, at this point there were three of him as my vision blurred.

''No can do little bro'' Gabriel chuckled as he placed two fingers against my forehead

 _No dammit_

''Why did you do that?!'' I asked anger dripping from my voice, the burning sensation in my stomach had dissapaered though the evidence of blood still remained

''be grateful, I just saved your lif-

''No, no you didn't'' I practically spat out ''Dean can't be safe if i'm still here''.

Gabriel huffed in annoyance ''you know what, I've had enough of your whining and watching you sit around feeling sorry for yourself. Go live a little! The sexual tension between you and Dean is unbearable, work it out. Hell why not even go and make out, I don't care what you do, JUST... _not_ this'' Gabriel pointed at the knife on the floor, giving me a intense cold stare

He grabbed my arm forcefully and we re-appeared at the bunker in Kansas. Gabe told me to get some fresh clothes on, so I went to my 'room' and grabbed my freshly cleaned trenchcoat and clothing attire that Dean has obviously washed for me and left it out to dry.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Gabriel, waiting and knowing that when Dean came through that door, he was going to be pissed. I wanted to just run away from my problems like I always did, to avoid the damn conflict but I had used up most of my power using my wings and I was going to have to face my problems sooner or later otherwise it would catch up to me.

''You know I just followed the sound of your pain, you have no idea how loud it is, do you. Plea's of help and self loathing, what happened Cas'' Gabriel asked in concern, a couple of minutes passed and I chose to ignore his question.

''Please don't tell Dean'' I pleaded towards Gabriel who was sitting on the stool with his wings spread wide

''What, why? So that he doesn't think your a total dick'' Gabriel stated with sarcasm, obviously still angry at my attempted suicide. _Why did he even care anyway?_

I didn't reply as I looked down towards my feet as if they were the most important and interesting thing right now.

3 hours had passed and Dean slammed open the door so hard that I had hid deeper into the chair in a mixture of fear and already regretting my life choices, Dean looked extremely pissed when his eyes scanned the room and landed on me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Only you

Dean's gaze softened when he saw Cas with tear trails which had long ago settled on his cheeks, Dean quickly walked towards him and Cas awaited for punishment screwing his eyes shut tightly, there was a hard impact as Dean pulled his best friend into a bone crushing hug ''idiot'' Dean mumbled into Cas' neck. The angel felt butterflies as Dean's hands rested on his wings hidden under the trench coat and if it wasn't for the forced cough from Gabriel pulling the two away, he would of violated Dean's mouth with angel tongue right there and then.

''I'd love to stay and watch the blossoming bromance between you two but duty calls'' Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows in approval and winked at Sam, before raising his golden wings and disappearing in the blink of an eye. Dean turned back to the angel who was tilting his head, ''come on buddy, do you wanna watch some movies and we can talk about the incident tomorrow'', Cas nodded eagerly feeling glad that Dean wasn't bringing it up today. He let himself be led by the older brother into the bedroom.

Sam was just left in the kitchen, he always felt like the awkward third wheel, so he just shrugged it off and spread out in his own large bed, glad he didn't have to share it with anyone because being a moose has it's perks.

Meanwhile, whilst watching a film on Netflix with Cas, a thought occurred to Dean that Gabriel always seems to have his wings out but Cas never did. Dean turned to question the angel who had his eyes fixated to the screen.

''Hey... Cas?''

''mmm''

''how come you always hide your wings?'' Dean asked in curiosity, seeing the glint of black feathers tucked under the shirt

Cas looked away from the screen and adverted his gaze into his lap as he tried to form a coherent sentence ''I-uh-um-it's because-uh, they are very um _very..._ reactive'' Cas looked back up shyly hoping for Dean to understand what he means. Dean got lost in the blue eyes wondering why Cas was so nervous.

''What do you mean by reactive'' Dean bit his lip, hoping that they were not some kind of weapon for defense.

Cas thought Dean would understand but knew he had to elaborate more ''s-sensitive'' he whispered nervously, Dean had to lean in closer straining to hear. Cas choked the words out again and Dean backed away quickly understanding why, a lump formed in the hunter's throat but he tried to keep his confident manner ''soooo, if I touched them i-it would give you _pleasure_?''

''Yes I suppose you could put it that way, an angel should always have their wings out because we need them for balance and they are fragile so I am only hurting myself when I force them to stay compacted, I don't have enough grace to keep them invisible anymore, so this is the only way to do it. Gabriel just keeps his wings visible to show off and look intimidating but what everyone else doesn't know is that wings are an angels greatest weakness'' Cas spoke quietly his voice wavering from knowing that he is now vulnerable, especially to Dean.

''Cas it's alright, I wont touch them you can relax'', hearing this Cas excused himself and walked into his room, he grabbed his angel blade and took off his shirt, cutting two large holes into the back of it. When Cas was happy with the proportion of size he slid the button up shirt over his wings first, pulling each one through the cut out holes then done up each button, leaving a few undone at the top. Though he still felt self conscious so he grabbed a fleece blanket and draped it gently around himself, when he walked back into Dean's room, Dean had an eyebrow raised looking at Cas in confusion ''did you get cold?'' Dean commented looking at the blanket.

Cas simply pulled the blanket of himself and turned around to reveal his black wings coming out from the shirt, now that Dean actually got a chance to properly see them, he stared in awe watching the blue highlights shine across each black feather, the way the feathers were a little ruffled at the top of the wing creating a fluffy affect and how the tips of them curled ever so slightly. When Cas turned back around he threw the blanket over them again, which made Dean frown abit, ''there beautiful'' Dean stated as Cas sat down onto the bed

''That's a nice compliment Dean but there a pain in my ass''

Dean chuckled at the word choice from his best friend and pulled him closer continuing to watch the movie, Cas was the first one to fall asleep onto Dean's side as he lulled to the steady rhythm of a heartbeat. Dean watched the angel, debating whether to lift him up and put him in his own room or let him stay, obviously Dean knew the latter of the option and decided on the second one, trying to get comfortable and moving a hand full of feathers out of the way. This caused Cas to groan slightly and made Dean stiffen but smirk knowing that he could arouse the angel just by a touch. Curious hands found there way under the blanket brushing against the feathers,

 _So they were soft_

Dean wanted to experiment with the feathers and test his theory but he also felt bad because he reassured Cas that he won't touch them.

''Dean'' Cas whined pushing his back further into the hunters hands, Dean eyes widened in surprise

 _Was Cas dreaming about me? Did I cause this?_

Dean pushed and stroked the feathers in a upwards motion displacing them from their original placement which caused pressure against his hand, from the rough treatment the angel moaned loudly which turned Dean on, however he retreated his hands out of the warm mass of fluff knowing that what he was doing was wrong. After all Cas and Dean were best friends and Dean didn't want to ruin that relationship, even if they could never be together.

 **A/N- ehhh I'm not sure about this chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Angel in my arms

I made sure to wake up before Dean and tried to avoid him all day, this was because I knew what would happen, he would get super pissed at me and start throwing punches. I never saw Dean as the caring type who opens up to people, although on the contrary I was surprised when he hugged me yesterday and after we slept together... again.

Iv'e been reading lore books for 6 hours in the library consumed in my own thoughts, though a hand rested on my shoulder which caused myself to jump at the sudden presence. I turned around to meet green eyes watching my own.

"Hey Cas, I haven't seen you around all day" Dean stated hurt evident in his voice. "You gonna tell me what happened yesterday, y'know after you just took off like you left sunday dinner burning in the oven"

"I don't understand that reference" I replied with a serious tone "I also don't want to talk about it because it's complicated and you wouldn't understand"

"What? So we're just gonna pretend that nothing happened and I'm supposed to be peachy about that" Dean argued back, his voice rising.

"Dean your just making the situation worse" I pushed forcefully out of my seat making the chair fall back as I went to walk away. Dean went to grab my shoulder but I dodged his grasp, making him accidently grab a handful of the _most_ sensitive feathers.

 _Crap_

This caused an immense pleasure to shoot up my back and lust soon overcame my senses.

Not in control of my actions, I grabbed Dean's hips and before he could even react, he was pinned to the wall. From the force of my strength the wall cracked beneath him and Dean yelped from the pain. I trailed my thumb along Dean's jawline then brought my lips to his own sliding my tongue in, Dean was hesitant at first but then moved in melody to my rough kisses, Dean trailed his hands along my hip bones and I pulled away finally coming to my senses, ''Dean I... I can't'', my voice was pained knowing the truth from this outcome.

''Whats wrong?'' Dean rubbed my cheek with his thumb and I leaned into the touch letting out a shaky breath ''I tried to kill myself''

''You what?'' Dean looked annoyed but was trying to keep his voice down ''Why Cas, you have people that care about you and you just wanna throw that all away'', he wiped away the tears on my cheeks that I didn't even realised had fallen and then I realised that I was crying so Dean hugged me tightly. He started rubbing circles with his hand into my back like so many times he has done before, it reassured me that I was safe and everything would be okay.

Dean pulled away and looked deeply in my eyes, his own sparkling in determination and grabbed my hands, leading us to the impala. He drove us to the hillside that I had once been before, as I stepped out, the air felt warmer. The sun was just setting in the distance, casting orange and pink hues in the sky. I noticed a huge cherry blossom tree situated behind us so we sat beneath it on the grass watching the clouds soar, I could feel the cold wind ruffle my wings sending a slight chill down my spine, the silence was comfortable but Dean was the first to speak, staring at my wings in admiration.

''Cas I realised how much of a dick iv'e been to you lately, I remembered how everyone treated you like an object only needed for their own selfish needs, we only ever called when we needed help, hell even I used you at first and even though you knew that you always put me and Sam first even if it cost you your life... But Cas what I love about you most is that you kept trying, no matter who treated you like you were insignificant, like your feelings didn't matter, you always stayed kind helping everyone even if inside you were broken. I -I just wish I realised earlier and didn't keep pushing you away, this is my fault, how could I watch someone I care about become damaged''.

'damaged' I laughed bitterly at that knowing how true the words were, if anyone screwed things up more than anything is me, i'm no angel, i'm nothing. Dean stopped my thoughts as he brought his lips to mine, it felt so natural, so tender, making all the negative thoughts disappear as if nothing else mattered but this moment. As Dean pulled away he watched my face in hope, looking for some sort of expression whilst I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. ''Why did you kiss me?''

''because I like you, dumb ass'' Dean smiled genuinely however I looked away sadly,

''Dean, we can't be together, heaven forbids any relationship between an angel and human otherwise there will be severe consequences... i'm cursed Dean''

''Who cares what heaven thinks, i'd rather have you Cas, cursed or not''.

Dean leaned in again pressing a soft kiss to my own, I kissed back passionately and sighed deeply feeling everything disappear once more. I was finally with Dean, the hunter that I so desperately wanted but knowing that nothing good will come from this, knowing that heaven will disapprove makes me regret ever getting too close, trusting someone too much. I know that Dean will never hurt me purposely but I feared that I would hurt him. Dean pulled me closer so my head was resting on his lap and stroked my hair. ''Dean are we... together now?''

''I guess so'' he replied watching me with those green eyes shining with dedication and loyalty, he leaned backwards with his hands reared to the ground, closing his eyes as the wind blew through his hair "you feel that Cas?" Dean breathed looking at peace with his soul. "That's what life feels like, you may think that your dirt, dust and nothing else but that's also what the world is made up of and it's beautiful, you _are_ my world"

I smiled at that, Dean's words were comforting and when I closed my eyes I focused on Dean's soul, the green aura was swirling around my own blue one, forming a protective atmosphere, this was how I knew Dean cared, how I knew he would protect me.

''Dean your soul, it's so beautiful and pure'' I mumbled with closed eyes, his soul was my aesthetic, so graceful and perfect.

''My soul? you can see it''

I nodded, opening my eyes to face Deans green ones with intent

''mmm, well your eyes are beautiful, like the sky after a storm'' Dean smiled tracing his thumb over my cheekbones

I smiled sheepishly ''is that a flirtation''

''sure is angel'' Dean replied, 'angel' I liked the nickname he'd given me, it was cute and reflected who I was. Even though I was a poor excuse of one.

After an hour of sky watching, Dean slowly stood up brushing of the cherry blossom flowers that had collected in his hair. ''You know, the marks we leave are too often scars, so were gonna leave our own marks'', he hands me a pocket knife and sets about marking the the cherry blossom tree with the initials 'D.W.'

I followed his example and engraved the words 'CAS' into the soft bark of the tree under Dean's initials, we stood back an admired the work before walking back to the impala and driving home with Dean's hand grasped firmly around my own, AC/DC softly blurring on the radio.

When the two men arrived home they saw an unusual light glow around one of the open windows, it was a blinding light and Cas told Dean to shut his eyes. This only meant one thing... Angels. The glass shattered and a deafening screech surrounded them which Cas was unaffected by, Dean on the other hand was clutching his ears as blood dripped down the side of his face.

''Dean!'' Cas shouted watching Dean writhing in excruciating pain, there was nothing he could do but watch in fear, the angels had come to punish Cas, he knew it. Cas ran into the bunker with an angel blade in one hand, ready to fight the garrison of angels but he suddenly dropped it in shock when he saw who it was, Cas mouthed the words slowly trying to understand why he was here.

''Dean?''...

 **A/N: AHHH sorry for the plot twist haha and this chapter is dedicated to** **VegasGranny for supporting my stories thank you XD**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- It's my destiny

Castiel's POV

''Hey Cas'' Dean spoke, the tears running down his face as he clutched me tightly in a hug, ''I- I missed you, it's been too damn long'' Dean sobbed into the angels neck. I wasn't sure what to do, I felt hurt just by hearing how broken Dean was, even if it wasn't _my_ Dean, but questions ran through my head _why was he an angel, where was he from?_

''What happened to you?'' I asked, my voice thick with guilt ''did I do this to you?''

Dean shook his head and smiled sadly, ''I'm from the future, the angels they wouldn't stop until they knew you were dead because you broke the rules, fell in love with a human'' the future Dean laughed bitterly, before continuing ''I'll show you''.

Before I could register what was happening Dean placed two fingers to my head and I watched the event happen and unfold before my own eyes.

[The scenery was dark and dull, with blood covering the ground, Dean looked over at the fallen angel's wings sprawled across the floor, tears threatening to spill over as Dean kneeled down into the harsh gravel. The unforgiving rain became heavy as if heaven itself was crying. Dean pulled his angel closer embracing him in a comforting hug, he wasn't sure whether the drops of water on Cas' forehead were his own or the rain.

Dean kissed the angels forehead before letting him go regretfully as if in that moment Dean's life was tore apart,

 _This is a dream, a really bad one where i'll wake up any second_ , Dean's thoughts were panicked

This cant be real, it cant be, we were suppose to grow old together until we were farting dust and drinking beer, talking about how we saved the world and how we first met. The good times and the bad. Hell! Even when we came back from the dead god knows how many times, we needed to start a family together. We deserved that much... Cas don't you die on me, don't you dare leave me! Dean sobbed pulling Cas onto his lap stroking the angel's hair with his thumb. He looked so peaceful...

''Dumb son of a bitch'' he choked out, Cas was was always trying to save Dean even if it cost him his life. Now the tears started to spill from Dean's eyes covering his face as he looked into the sky looking for an answer.

'No!' he shouted squeezing the fallen angel even tighter. A hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from his boyfriend

''Dean! We have to go now!'' Sam pulled but Dean didn't budge, the shock and fear spread on his features which Sam had never seen before.

''No! i'm not leaving without him''

Sam sighed and lifted Cas up, hoisting the angel over his shoulder before grabbing Dean's arm as he started to sprint towards the closing portal, the icy wind fighting against them as the storm grew wilder. Sam was the only person Dean was anchoring on to at this point, without him he would of just curled up and died, when the brothers leapt through the portal they arrived back in their own world, Sam and Dean were out of breath, panting from the adrenaline and Dean had an emotionless expression on his features which Sam knew that he wanted revenge, Gabriel had appeared and the younger Winchester spoke no words but just handed the angel over to him, Cas' wings hanging limply. Gabriel cradled Cas into his arms whilst letting a few silent tears graze his cheeks. Dean broke the silence his voice low and determined ''Gabe I need to fix this alone'']

Before Cas could see anymore the angel Dean clicked his fingers, the vision leaving his eyes,

''What do you want me to do, how can I stop this?'' I asked with tears streaming down my own face, Dean cupped his hand on my cheek and whispered into my ear ''make me forget'' before stepping away and his unstable form started blurring and becoming fuzzy, giving me his biggest happiest smile before fading away.

''I love you bumblebee'' he mouthed, the green aura surrounding me protectively retreated to the fading remnants of his soul.

I smiled back ruefully, how could I make him forget about me after everything we have been through, I guess its our fate written in stone, my destiny. I would cherish my last moments with Dean, before erasing his memory of me, making sure he was happy beforehand it's the least I could do. Especially after seeing the affect of my death had on Dean, this was my fault and now I had to make things right.

I quickly wiped away the tears as Dean slammed open the bunker door clutching his gun, ''What happened?'' he asked slotting his gun into the hoist wrapped around his leg after sensing no danger.

''There were angels here but I fought them off'' I lied, I didn't want to worry Dean and knowing he was stubborn and wouldn't let me willingly erase his memory made me not take that risk.

''Wait you fought them off by yourself'' Dean asked in wariness, ''you could of gotten yourself killed, don't ever go off without me again''. He held my chin and inspected my face for any injuries.

''I'm sorry Dean'' I spoke lowly, not wanting to start a fight especially since I wanted to cherish our last moments together, Dean kissed my forehead and I hugged him tightly as if I feared he would disappear, Dean chuckled and pulled away grabbing a beer from the fridge and downing the whole thing.

''Ugh those damn angels gave me a headache'' he groaned, throwing the empty bottle into the bin and taking my hand, ''I'm gonna sleep I need my 4 hours, you wanna join?''

I nodded slowly letting Dean pull me along into the bedroom, as we got into the comfort of his bed, Dean had his arms wrapped around me from behind, my wings pressing into his front. It felt good to be in Dean's warm embrace, my feathers tingling from each breath he fanned out onto them. One day he will forget about me and live a happy life with Sam not having to worry about keeping me safe, I was Dean's human weakness. I thought we could be the start of something, be together at the start of time but now I guess it's my punishment as everything good finally comes to an end.

A/N: I'm sorry guys but as you can tell my story is called a tragic love story for a reason haha, anyway I'm releasing a new chapter later and my story will be coming to an end soon...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- I'm drowning in you from the start of time

Dean and Cas spent the next six months going on hunts and having an occasional date night, where they would go to some roadhouse and buy vanilla milkshakes and eat apple pie. It was amazing for Dean but Cas only grew worse, his energy fading and grace, becoming more human, every night Cas couldn't bring himself to erase Dean's memories, it just wasn't fair. Cas knew he was gonna die soon but if that meant being with Dean he would do it a thousand times over. He believed that you make your own destiny, you don't have to be ruled by fate so that you can choose freedom but was his mind making that up for his own selfish needs, Cas didn't want Dean to leave so that Cas could watch someone he loves disappear, forever being alone. How terrible it is to love something death can touch.

Cas had became suspicious, it had been six months and nothing was happening, no bad signs, no angel sightings but he thought that maybe tonight would be the night that he erased Dean's memories before it was too late however Dean had something special planned that night, he had made his special cherry pie beforehand setting it on the table and putting Netflix on the TV, candles littered the room with rose petals blanketing the floor. Dean called for Cas who was reading lore books in the library and as he walked in the one thing Dean registered on his face was shock and awe. ''Dean this is...''

''beautiful'' Dean smirked grabbing the angels hand and pulling him onto the bed

''your a soppy romantic'' Cas beamed as Dean spoon fed the angel cherry pie and watched Dr sexy on TV, Dean stuck out his tongue teasingly and laughed when Cas glared back at him. When Dean had finished spoon feeding his boyfriend, he rested his forehead against Cas before kissing him gently. They laughed and toppled over each other, Dean trying to tickle his boyfriends hips.

They froze when a loud banging noise sounded through the wall

''Hey! guys keep the noise down'' a moose shouted followed by another guy ''yeah guys keep it PG''

''Gabriel is that you'' Cas grinned knowing Gabriel was with Sam, probably doing the dirty.

''Nope'' he shouted running down the hallway and the sound of a door slamming behind them, Dean just chuckled before kissing Cas' forehead, Cas gave me him an adorable smile

''I love you Dean'' he mumbled snuggling into the crook of Dean's neck

Though Dean froze, not being sure if he forced Cas into this ''really?'' he asked in disbelief, Cas pulled away and his blue eyes were shining with sorrow.

''I can't help falling in love with you, Dean every time I look at you, I see the rest of my life in front of my eyes, there is no me without you''.

Dean smiled and hugged Cas from behind snuggling into his wings ''I love you too Cas''...

Castiel's POV

That night I dream't about our future together, sitting on the hill together under the cherry blossom tree, each blossom flower falling gracefully in the wind, whilst we waited eagerly for the sun to rise in the early morning, hand in hand. But for me the sun was already out as Dean's smile shined brightly, his eyes twinkling in deep thought. My mind was clear when I watched him as if my worries were nothing but a whisper compared to the screams of Dean's past, the beautiful emerald green that could light up a room reflected the window to his soul. Dean was the sun in my eyes and to him I was the moon.

This is the life I wanted, the grass didn't have to be greener on the other side, just being with the one I love. He deserved better though, I was broken and he was noble but in reality we were both a mess and to be honest I didn't want anything else. Dean was my home and heaven is a place on earth with him, I didn't have to pretend to be strong anymore, he took my hand and we walked along the waters edge, the water logged sand squished beneath our feet and the fresh air cascaded through our entwined hands. It felt like our journey had just begun taking the long trek down the shore, when Dean looked at me it's as if he'd found what he'd been missing in life and it made my heart skip a beat when he revealed that carefree toothy smile of his. I couldn't help feeling lost inside his eyes but instead tried to count every freckle that dusted his nose in the growing light of the sun. Dean pulled me closer and brought his lips to mine, I couldn't help but grin into the kiss, hearing the soft echos of the waves and the early chirping of birds, it felt like a love story, our love story and we had the freedom to live it the way we wanted.

When I woke up I wished circumstances were different much of the time I'd rather be in there than living reality, having to worry about our fate. I peered over to find Dean's face, buried into my wings like a pillow, his heated breaths causing them to feel warm and tingly. When I sat up I Suddenly felt dizzy as a wave of nausea rose and black dots blotted my vision, I scrunched my eyes shut as I waited for the unruly sensation to pass but instead images of Sam getting shot and then dying in my arms whilst Dean fought of the angels corrupted my wishes. Did I just have a vision of the future?

I couldn't let this happen, not to Dean I knew what I had to do, make Dean forget about me so that the angels wouldn't have to intervene. I watching his face and sat contemplating life, thinking about our last moments together, I kissed his lips softly cherishing the moment one last time before pulling away and his face looked as if it saddened, I looked away sadly and just as I was about to place two fingers to his forehead I saw a glint of silver from beneath his pillow.

 _A knife? A gun?_ I thought as curiosity got the best of me, I lifted the pillow to reveal a silver ring with a band of gold running through the middle, the words 'I will always love you Bumblebee' were etched into the metal. My hand shook involuntary and I dropped the ring, the sound of a clank as it landed on the hardwood floor, as an unknown emotion took over, I couldn't hold back the sobs that erupted from my mouth with heavy breathing that sounded forced. I was having trouble breathing, starting to hyperventilate and tears stung my eyes, Dean rouse from his unconscious state and his dreary eyes followed the sound of my cries. He immediately looked worried and crawled over to hush my voice as he rubbed circles onto my back,

"Cas it's okay, just breathe" he hushed and I felt my breathing suddenly hitch as it became slower and more fluent. I finally stopped sobbing into Dean's shoulder and pulled back and he wiped away my tears with his thumb, cupping his hands on either side of my face. After I calmed down he asked me what's wrong.

"I can't to this anymore" I breathed heavily holding back a small sob

"Do what? Cas are you feeling down again? I can take you out to the hill again if that will make you feel better"

I shook my head "Dean we... Umm I mean _I've_ been lying to you, you deserve to know the truth"

"What are you talking about Cas?" Dean looked confused and hurt but tried not to show it.

I tried to look anywhere else but Dean's green eyes as I explained the whole future Dean situation and the visions Iv'e been having and after I explained it his face held the look of betrayal making myself feel very guilty.

"Why didn't you tell me before" his voice broke and was barely above a whisper

I flinched at how broken he sounded wishing that I had done something earlier. "Dean I- I didn't want you to get hurt, I thought I could handle it"

"What? By screwing with my head, you were gonna just make me and Sam forget that you ever existed and you didn't even consider asking my permission, what choices _I wanted_ " Dean voice cracked again and I could tell he was on the verge of tears, his lip tremling slightly. "How could you Cas, I thought you loved me"

"I do love you" I shot back starting to cry again and ran to the door wanting to get out,

"Dammit Cas we can fix this" Dean shouted after me but I didn't care to answer back running out of the bunker and using the smallest amount of angel grace I had left to re-appear outside of 'Arroyo Motel' in Montana which was sixteen hours away from Kansas. I walked into the motel and payed with the little amount of left over money I had, I wasn't planning to stay long, just to clear my head and give Dean some time to sort things out.

 **A/N: I would of wrote smut but this is a T rated haha, also AHHH this hurts so much to write**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm sorry I took so long to upload, I had tons of exam stuff to do. Anyway I hope you enjoy this crappy chapter XD haha and by the way the story hasn't finished yet there's still a few more chapters left :)**

A few days had passed and I had tried to ignore the endless prayers Dean had sent me as I was more focused on the fact that for some reason my grace was growing stronger and I had the abilities to use my wings again for transportation, I was confused to why I wasn't becoming human and instead reverting back to my true form. Maybe this was God's work, maybe he was supporting me with my relationship with Dean. I smiled knowing that I was right, that my choice for freedom would overcome destiny.

Pulling the wedding ring out of my pocket which I had collected of the floor, I stared at the metal in my hand and thought back to Dean, wondering how worried he must of been. My wings unfurled ready to come to Dean but I heard soft Enochian chanting in my head which resembled an angel summoning.

 _Rah ah gah ee oh es,_

 _Vee nu nohno kee ah seh peh teh poh ah ma lah deh zod_

I scrunched my eyes shut as I felt my vessel form start blurring and when I reopened them I was in a dark dingy room surrounded by concrete pillars and Enochian symbols scrawled over the walls. I looked down to see myself surrounded in a ring of holy fire, the summoning ritual on a table nearby, the incantation scroll placed next to the bowl. It was hard to see any further as the only light source was the dim orange flames of the fire surrounding me with it's small embers floating off into the distance like fireflies. I watched the darkness, squinting when I saw a dark form walking from the shadows.

''Hello Castiel'' the female form spoke and I had recognized that voice before

''What do you want Naomi'' I growled, certain of her true motives, my fingers resting on the angel blade stowed beneath my trench coat sleeve.

''now now'' she smiled flashing a sinister smile ''I come of news about your human toys''

I grunted waiting to hear what she had to say, what threats she was going to make... she continued, circling the fire like I was prey, ''Do you know why angels can't be with humans Castiel'' she stopped circling me and waited for an answer, standing with her hands clasped behind her back in a professional manner

''Humor me'' I attempted to smile back but it didn't reach my eyes, I was becoming agitated, if she had laid a hand on Dean I would kill her

''It's because it's not natural, especially with a man are you insane... '' she shook her head and started reciting the Bible ''Leviticus 18:22, do not have sexual relations with a man as one does with a woman; it is an abomination''

I laughed lowly, I don't care what God had to say, I had already rebelled against heaven so it didn't matter to me

''You may laugh now Castiel, but were all cursed. Why did you think you were dying being around that human of yours and suddenly now your back to your full self?''

''What do you mean?'' I asked cautiously, suddenly interested about how I got my angel grace back.

''We were not the ones that killed you in the future... Dean did'' Naomi was now the one laughing, I swallowed thickly and scowled at her... _what was she planning._ ''Oh Castiel how can you not see it, humanity is our weakness and human souls consume angel grace''

''Your bluffing'' I stated but somewhere in my mind I knew she was right, I was cursed and Dean was killing me all this time without even realising it. We couldn't be together anymore unless Dean wanted to watch me die in his arms, I now understood why I died in the future it was because Dean was with me in my last weak moments and his soul was consuming the last remnants of my grace, the angels weren't there to kill me, they were there to kill Dean. I was lost for words and stared into the flames, listening to the audible clicks of Naomi's shoes on the concrete floor.

Naomi approached the fire closer speaking again but warily stayed a few feet away, ''the very touch of you corrupts when you first laid a hand on Dean in hell you were lost! Now your going to bow down and serve heaven to pay for your sins''

''I will never serve the likes of you'' I shouted back

''you never have done what you were told'' She sighed and clicked her fingers making Dean appear as he collapsed onto the floor, Naomi bent down and grabbed Dean by the collar ''You have to choose Castiel, it's us or them''. I felt my anger rise and bared my teeth, now fully clutching my angel blade,

''If you hurt him I swear-'' my voice suddenly hitched as she pressed the tip of her blade into his neck drawing blood, ''No stop'' I cried out, the confident manner being replaced by the fear held in my voice. She paused and grinned at me even wider and more sinister if that was possible and at that moment I felt weak and vulnerable, she was using my weakness against me, the one I love. Dean awoke from his unconscious state and he stared at me through lidded eyes, relief washing over him when he saw I was okay. His eyes darted over to Naomi and grinned a wolf like smirk

''You bitch'' he released a husky laugh which sounded more like a grunt ''Cas won't take the bait he's not stupid'', Naomi gave Dean a glare and turned to Cas.

''Well from where I stand, he looks pretty much ready to lay down his life for you'' she stated and I knew she was right, I wouldn't watch Dean get hurt in front of me, I just couldn't. Though I wouldn't let Dean down and so I started chanting the Enochian incantation softly, almost as a whisper

 _Rah ah gah ee oh es,_

 _Vee nu nohno kee ah seh peh teh poh ah ma lah deh zod_

I thought of Gabriel and he appeared in the room standing inches away from Dean and Naomi she gasped in surprise and her eyes gleamed with blue, summoning angels from the garrison as they walked from the shadows ready to fight, I nodded towards Gabriel and he lurched towards Naomi with his blade directed at her, though the other angels appeared in front of Naomi ready to defended her, their wings spread in a threatening manner. Naomi took this too her advantage and disappeared from the scene, the other angels following her lead. Gabriel looked over to me and clicked his fingers making the circle of flames seep away into the cracks of the concrete floor, I rushed over to Dean's side and checked for injuries and to my dismay Dean had a shaking hand clutching his stomach. It was to late.

Gabriel cursed under his breath and I looked up in worry ''You can heal him... right?''

''I'm so sorry Cas... but he's been poisoned, its irreversible'' Gabriel saddened and put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me but I shrugged away, feeling anger towards him even though it wasn't his fault, we tried everything we could. This was my fault. Gabriel looked away in hurt and walked out, his hand lingering on the door handle before closing it behind him. A blunt thud as it sounded making me jump from the empty noise of the now silent room.

My eyes felt glossy and Dean wiped away the tears ''I'm so sorry, it was supposed to me, it was suppose to happen to _me_ this wasn't suppose to end this way, I can't-'' Dean hushed me and smiled that perfect toothy grin,

''Why are you crying Cas, don't cry it's gonna be okay, your gonna be okay'' Dean spoke softly but clenched his stomach tighter his other hand clutching my trench coat, I held back a sob trying to stay strong for him, crying wouldn't make anything better. Dean held my left hand and inspected the ring on my hand ''You... wore the ring'' he laughed but it came out sharp and breathless.

''I did, I did it for you'' I chuckled and he brought his lips to mine, kissing slowly while stroking his hand through my hair, I leaned into the touch but my worries didn't disappear like usual, instead I thought back to our special place, the hill were you could get the perfect view of the sunrise and sunset, the cherry blossom tree lending out it's flowers and the soft waves lapping on the beach. Dean must of been thinking that too because he smirked into the kiss and I could feel it,

''Don't you forget me okay?'' he mumbled and I could see his eyes start to close, struggling to stay awake, I tapped lightly onto his face and he didn't respond.

''Please don't leave me, not yet, we still have so much to talk about'' I whispered laying gentle kisses into his hair, but I knew Dean was gone, I closed my eyes and visited the dark place in my mind were Dean was the light, I watched Dean's soul mix with my own before fading away, I couldn't hear his heartbeat anymore or feel the soft strokes of his breath fan on my skin. I knew I would visit Dean again but this time it would be in heaven as no one really ever says goodbye, not truly. ''See you then''...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- A tragic love story

It had been a few months since Dean's death, he wasn't cremated but buried as Sam had hope that one day he will come back like he always did. Cas too held the same faith, that God would be kind enough to bring him home.

 _'home',_ the angel thought of those words and how Dean was his home, that heaven was place on earth with him, Cas wanted to see Dean but couldn't bear to face him again. Although Cas was already standing at the foot of Dean's grave near the cherry blossom tree, at the time he had insisted that they buried Dean there as it would of probably been what he wanted, it was _there_ place. Cas didn't want to leave as he sat watching the Sunrise in the early morning. The scenery was desolate and quiet but Cas didn't mind as he had Dean beside him, he could feel a presence watching over him as if Dean was talking and waiting with him for the morning sun.

Cas hated himself for letting Dean die. People say that you can't love someone until you love yourself, well that was bullshit. He had never had loved himself but honestly loved Dean so much that he forget what hating himself felt like. But now Dean was gone and the hatred Cas felt for himself had re appeared.

Cas was waiting for the right moment, he couldn't bring himself to see the real Dean, not yet. The sun had finally peeked above the horizon and Cas shuffled closer to the grave as if he was trying to seek comfort from it. There was a slight gust of wind and flap of wings which made the angel jump, though he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and immediately relaxed knowing Gabriel had appeared, there was a soft sigh as Gabriel took in the view, ''it really is beautiful isn't it'' he spoke watching the horizon. Cas hummed in approval and Gabriel was now tugging at his younger brothers arm ''C'mon bro, you have been moping around for weeks, let's go visit your boyfriend''. Cas shook his head, turning to his older brother with red eyes from the pain of losing Dean. Though Gabriel only looked more concerned ''how about I come with you'' and his eyes sparkled in encouragement making the angel feel more confident. Cas thought about it for a moment and decided that he couldn't function any longer without him so he nodded and that's all Gabriel needed as he smirked and clicked his fingers.

Cas appeared in heaven and his eyes scanned the dozens of fields but Dean was no where to be found, Cas had to focus on Dean's soul and kept reappearing in different realities searching for him. After 20 minutes of realm searching he finally grew closer to Dean's soul, he reached out to the green orb and everything blurred into place bringing the angel into Dean's heaven. Cas saw a Chevy impala and he stood in the crowd as he watched Dean chuckling with his brother Sam, leaning on the hood of the Car. Dean looked so happy and it made the angel so happy letting his loss and mourning fade away. It was the 5th of November and the brothers were watching fireworks at a festival in Michigan. Cas chuckled at the 'one hundred layers' of flannel Dean was wearing to protect himself from the wintry chill.

"We saved the world a load of times huh, I guess angels must be watching over us" Dean grinned and Cas saddened wanting to reach out to him, to comfort him. Dean watched the sky waiting for the crowd to migrate as the last fireworks sounded, then sat in the impala, the engine churning as Kansas blurred on the radio. Dean drove down the road focused on their next hunt but when his eyes fell on a guy in a tan trench coat in his right wing mirror his eyes followed him until he was nothing but a speck in the distance.

A few tears grazed the angel's cheeks and Gabriel squeezed his shoulder ''Come on brother, we have work to do'' Gabriel spoke as he watched them in the distance.

''Give me a moment'' Cas replied sadly sighing, hoping one day their paths will cross again. His hope and faith was low but when Cas looked down at his hands he saw the ring and everything seemed brighter... _until next time_

Cas had started to wonder what all this had added up to, it was hard to say but he believed Dean would be better off without him, even if Dean comes back in the future. Destiny had won and that's where the angel's story ends, no doubt this outcome was hard, cruel even. But heaven will always win, always get what they want no matter what. Dean drove the impala down highway 47, this would be the last time Cas ever saw him, the end, but then again nothing really ever ends...

A/N- eeeeeek it's not finished yet guys ! XD


End file.
